The Story of Us
by randomper88
Summary: Follow Andrew and Sarah through the years as they discover what life has to offer to them. Even if they were hundreds of years old half-vampire.


**Hey guys and girls! I'm back with that OC story promised last year. This is just the first chapter to let you have a taste of what it most probably will be. Read on and tell me how it was.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_1885, Richardson Manor_

The party in Richardson Manor was in full swing even though the dull Victorian fog was rolling through the streets outside. Ladies in dresses made of the finest silk waltzed around the great hall in the arms of delighted gentlemen looking dapper in suits. Along the sides, lords and ladies mingled with each other chatting.

The host, an aging man with the first of his grey hairs showing was greeting everyone with an air of jubilation. He turned around when someone hailed him from behind.

"Charles!" the man greeted. "What a stupendous party. Not that I did not expect it from you."

"Fraser." Charles greeted happily.

The two of them spent a few a few minutes conversing. Charles was interested in the food but had his attention drawn away from him when Fraser nodded towards a young man in a corner who was smiling politely at an old lady.

"Who _is_ that young man Charles?" asked Fraser curiously

"He, my dear McAdams," Charles answered. "Is Lord Andrew Cooper. Surely you've heard of the young man?" he continued. "No? Well, let me introduce you. Come along."

Fraser McAdams followed, his sense of curiosity building up . The young man had certainly piqued his interest. He was sure he had seen him around town before. Charles excused himself in entering Lord Cooper's conversation. After a few words, he managed to detach the young man from the lady and together, the two wound their way back to Fraser.

"Well Andrew, this is the respectable gentleman I was telling you about." Charles said.

Turning to McAdams, Charles introduced Andrew. McAdams shook hands with the young lord noting how strong his grip was. A pair of light blue eyes stared back at him, unreadable.

"The baron was been telling me all about you, sir." Andrew said the faintest traces of a smile playing around his lips.

Charles watched the two of them chat amiably. He smirked. He knew that the two of them would get along just perfectly. McAdams was quite a spontaneous and adventurous person while Andrew preferred to sit and watch. They rubbed along well.

He frowned suddenly. Andrew Cooper was a mystery. In fact, Charles was willing to wager that no one knew much about the young lord. He lived quite alone in a small lot (quite huge for normal people like you and me) with the exception of his butler, footman, and the cook.

"Well look at the time." Andrew said breaking into his thoughts. "I really must go Baron. A splendid party indeed. I expected no less."

Charles smiled as Andrew shook his hand goodbye. "Tell Mrs Richardson, Victoria, Madeline, and Benjamin I said goodbye." Andrew turned to Fraser. "McAdams. I hope we see each other again soon."

With a wave of his hand, he excused himself from the party. As he moved away, McAdams noted that he seemed to weave in and out of the crowd easily like a dancer. He was also reminded of Lord Cooper's fingers. They were longer than he had expected. No wonder he was so good with the piano.

Certainly, the young lord presented himself well. But he had said very little during the conversation and seemed quite annoyed every time McAdams questioned him about his private life. This was made all the more intriguing by the fact that Andrew Cooper never showed the slightest interest in the fairer sex.

"Well McAdams." The baron said. "How did you find our young friend?"

"Interesting." came back the reply. "A very interesting case indeed."

* * *

Andrew Cooper gave a sigh as he sank his head back into the comfortable embrace of his seat. Grand events like these always gave him a headache.

Outside, the fog was getting thicker by the minute. The coach rumbled on, clattering over the uneven pavement. Andrew shut his eyes trying to visualise the wonderfully hot soup that was going to be his supper. He licked his lips unconsciously.

A scream penetrated his thoughts and his eyes flew open. There was something new in those light blue eyes now.

"Stop the coach Henry." Andrew said.

The young man was already flying out the door and into an alleyway where the cry for help had come from. Henry the footman who doubled as coach driver followed along behind his master.

A middle-aged lady was kneeling down in the alleyway crying. Andrew rushed up to her.

"What's wrong my dear?" he asked.

"It's him!" the woman cried while pointing further down into the alleyway. "He's taken her. My child!"

She dissolved into tears again after this. Andrew passed her to Henry.

"Henry, take care of her." the lord ordered before dashing off after the villain.

* * *

Andrew could feel it now. The same feeling that he had when he was in the forests. The adrenalin rush. He was in hunting mode.

After a bit, he slowed down and listened for any tell-tale sounds. Or smells. A rattling sound from a pile of garbage made him turn around. To his disappointment, it was only a rat. Andrew stopped and took a few deep breaths. It would take all his senses to penetrate the horrendous smell emitting from all the trash dumped here.

A sound made him turn back to the way he had come from. Instead of Henry, whom he had expected, it was instead a middle-aged man. The man's knife was pointing directly at him. Message well received.

Andrew smirked. "Put that weapon away." he said quietly. "It's useless."

"We'll see about that." the man said with a snarl.

He lunged. The knife glinted dangerously under the dim lights. Andrew sidestepped the man and kicked him from behind. As the man fell, Andrew noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned, ready for another attack.

"Please don't hurt me." a little voice said. Andrew relaxed. It was only the little girl.

Andrew squatted and beckoned towards the girl who came hesitantly. He smiled at her.

"Go on back to your mum, love." he said.

"Go on." he said as the girl hesitated. "Mum's got to be worried by now."

"Thanks mister." the girl said and ran off.

Andrew watched her go with a slight grin. When he turned back however, there was no warmth in those blue eyes. The man could only watch in horror, his every muscle paralysed as Lord Cooper towered over him. The last thing he saw was a flash of white and the feeling of something sharp piercing his skin.

* * *

**Liked it ? Hated it? Tell me please.**


End file.
